


To Catch A Straying Crow

by BerryGreen



Series: To [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Decisions, Child Abuse, Dark Character, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mating Bond, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou play the game who will win in the manipulation game, and Yamaguchi Tadashi just didn't want to be lose soul.However the winner is the one who never play the game.Read the tag please. This is going to be pretty dark fiction with lot of weird metaphor and dubious morality.If any tags missed, please remind me kindly because i am quiet forgetful.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: To [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	To Catch A Straying Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I am hesistating to post this long ass one shot  
> Because i believe most people wouldn't like it., but i dare myself to just get over with it.
> 
> The story inspired by Shigure Sohma from fruit basket who coincidently share the same voice actor as Kuroo.

Life was precious. There was no other life that worth more than another life.

  
Tsukishima Kei had proven both of the statement wrong. Not all life was precious and there would be a life that worth more than another life. He had proven it since he was ten when he committed his first kill.  
He didn’t feel regret for the life he took at the time.

  
He didn’t let himself feel regret for the consequences. The bloody aftermath, the screamed of pain and terror and horrified stare like he was a monster. 

  
That stare probably made him laughed desperately. 

  
Today was no different.

  
He just needed to drive the knife through some scientist chest, or just pulled the triggered. He put the small knife inside his boat, and a gun. 

  
Rule of Karasuno : one, to make sure you had some hidden weapon that you easily accesses. Two, prey your victim when they put their guard down. The ideal time was when they were sleeping.

  
You probably thought it was cowardly movement. However, Kei was trained to be assassin. He didn’t play chivalrous yakuza who gave you equal opportunity. Hell even gang leaders hired them to play dirty.

  
Assassins were the lowest scums. No principle but saving their own life. Karasuno was the lowest from the lowest scum. 

  
They took every clients as long as you paid for the proper price. 

  
Kei almost fell asleep because how it easy it was to slip into the scientist residence. He had standard security but Kei could even deactivate some millionaire house security, this shit was too easy.

  
Another easy kill. Another easy payment. 

  
And another sin piled on his head. 

  
The scientist was sleeping on his big bed. Good, then he just needed to drive pulled the trigger and did the job. At least he wouldn’t feel pain anymore. Kei paid respect for his victim, he would deliver the most painless death.

  
Kei directed the muzzle to the man, before he could pull the trigger a pillow was thrown to him, and Kei swatted it, at the same time, a blanket flung toward him. Kei ducked and rolled to the ground, he aimed to the window to open his escape route.

  
His eyes quickly located the man just to found the man had jumped to him. He pinned down Kei wrist to the ground, pressed his leg on Kei’s legs, and used his another arm hold down Kei’s neck.

  
“Ara ra, what a beautiful sight.” The man above smirked, a little too wide for someone who met assassin at night. “Karasuno assassin. What a beautiful crow.” 

  
The man wasn’t a normal scientist, a normal scientist wouldn’t know to pin someone down. However the man miscalculated, because he pinned Kei down using his whole body, that meant they were on stalemate. 

  
“Eh, smart boy, you don’t struggle moonshine.” The man smirked again. “You know Karasuno should train your muscles too, not only your stealth.” 

  
Kei refused to give the man satisfaction by falling to his goading. But, Kei would rather the man talked more. The more he talked, the more he would lower his guard, and Kei smirked, when he felt a slight movement.

  
They were trained to even broke their bones, as long as the mission cleared. Kei did that, he felt his shoulder dislocated as he broke free from the man’s grasp. He kneed the man stomach. 

  
The man was no ordinary. Instead of showing light pain he hardened his stomach muscles, and caught Kei’s leg. Kei used the momentum of the contact to flip the man away from him.

  
Adrenaline rushed on him, as he raced with the man who had reached the gun. Kei reached for the knife in his boot. The man at least needed two shot to get at Kei’s vital. His choices were only two artery on his legs or clean shot on his head which was pretty hard if Kei kept moving.

  
Kei was pessimist that was why he said two shots. If the man was stupid, he would aim for his chest which was covered with bulletproof vest. He wouldn’t bet on it though. The man was fucking scientist, he was smart enough to get a competitor who hired assassin to kill him.

  
Bracing himself for the pain in his limbs, Kei wasn’t expecting the man shot at the ceiling four times And mirror shards rained upon them

  
Fuck, a pervert narcissistic with brain. Four shots, just one bullet left. Kei just needed to dodge one bullet and it would all over. He held the knife harder.

  
“Tsukishima.” Kei ignored his communicator. He found the man who took shelter from the shards, he dashed to the man, instead of calculating his speed, he let his body momentum and mass hit the man until both of them fell to the ground again. 

  
He was on the man. The scientist was under his mercy, not that any given. In few seconds Kei would drive the knife into his heart, or slit his throat, but the man smirked and threw his hands up easily. “Your victory, moonshine.” 

  
“Tsukishima!! Don’t kill him!! Noya has killed His target!” the leader voice was stern.

  
That was why Karasuno was the lowest scum. They played for both side. They sent assassins to both side and they raced to see who kill the prey first.

  
Tonight were Kuroo Tetsurou and Takeyama Shimoto. Both scientist worked at the same place. Both scientist aimed the same position, both of them were cunning, manipulative and cold blooded.

  
Both of them hired Karasuno to kill each other. Great minds think alike, and both of them chose tonight even before the body of their former leader cool down. 

  
“As expected Noya-san.” Kuroo Tetsurou laughed, “Ah, sorry. Sorry. Shocking right? I know that you will come for me tonight.” He smirked condescendingly even when he was under Kei. “Going to finish your job, Moonshine?” 

  
Kei ignored him, and answered to his leader, “Understood.” He got off from Kuroo Tetsurou’s body. “We don’t kill for pleasure, Kuroo-san. Then please send the payment as you promise.” 

  
“Don’t worry.” He sat up and rested his chin on his knee, “I’ve paid Noya in advance and even with bonus.” He grinned again. “Nee, want to know why I win tonight.” 

  
“Gloating your victory over someone who died?” Kei didn’t need to be in Kuroo Tetsurou vicinity for long time to even know how dangerous the man was. 

  
“Humor me. Moonshine.” He took out the mirror shard. “Don’t you even want to know how do I know you are coming to me tonight or how do I know Noya-san personally or why do I call you…” his voice became lower, “Moonshine.” 

  
Information leak. Kei had trained his face to give zero to nothing expression, however Kuroo Tetsurou had sixth sense because he laughed, “Don’t worry. No information leak. Your Karasuno is safe.” 

  
“Then how the hell you know?” 

  
“Yeah, Because My Father is killed by Karasuno twenty years ago. Ah, and don’t worry I bear no grudge because Mother dearest hired them to kill that pedophile rapist who intended to rape his own son.” He said flippantly. “And no, I didn’t get raped yet, but enough to twist My mind.” 

  
Kei didn’t need to be genius to figure out who the hell was the father. Former defense minister who died tragically by the hand of Yamagami-clan assassin. Of course it was a sham. The minister might be a smart man, but his wife was smarter.

  
Kuroo Tetsurou stood up, he poured wine from the cabinet near the room, “I want to hire Orange actually, but Orange and Shadow are away, so I asked for Noya-san.” Then he smiled, “Are you upset why I don’t ask for you? The child prodigy?” 

  
The son of the bitch knew sore spots. And he knew how much Kei despised Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio. He knew how to play inferiority complex. And he fucking knew how to dodge the main point.

  
“Your yapping hasn’t gotten to the point why you know my codename, and Noya-san.”

  
“How about you find out by your own?” he twirled the wine glass, “Likes a puzzle or riddle.” 

  
“I don’t play game.” Kei refused to entertain the sick fucker. “You are client, you have paid, and I’ve been ordered not to kill you.” Kei just needed to get out from the resident.

  
Rule number 3. Never bare your back to anyone. It was a shortcut to get your back stabbed or shot. 

  
“Boring.” 

  
Kei didn’t care. He wasn’t paid to entertain some twisted scientist. 

  
“See you again. Moonshine.” 

  
****  
Tsukishima Kei didn’t deserve to be loved. He knew that.

  
He didn’t deserve to touch such perfection. The pureness in the world, he didn’t deserve that after he had his first kill at 10 year old. 

  
Because he felt no remorse, and he felt relieve, that man death was deserving. People said you should feel guilt and remorse after you killed your own caretaker, but for Kei he only felt instant relieve.

  
The first time he felt a pureness when he met Yamaguchi Tadashi. The young man from government agents who received training in Karasuno. Yamaguchi passionate about his job, he wanted to protect the society. He dedicated his life for the people.

  
He wanted to protect not taking life. 

  
That was what made Kei felt slight disgusted with him. The naivety and righteousness. 

  
Yamaguchi looked at Kei with those sickening starry eyes as he talked about protecting. About giving his best for justice, to get justice for the victim who couldn’t do that. To keep the law. 

  
Kei wondered how long would his naivety last? Three years? Four years? 

  
Probably lesser than that when Yamaguchi Tadashi placed a department that handled Child pornography, and child abuse. That stuff fucked up.

  
Kei waited in dread and anticipation to see the Beta man crumbled down. Then he would see how ugly the world was, he would lose those naivety and then…

  
And then what? 

  
Then Kei would have some freedom to take whatever Yamaguchi could give, because they became the same pea in pod.

  
Kei waited for years to that thing to come. So what Yamaguchi’s heart needed to be broken thousand times? So what if the ugliness of the world would taint him. As long as it delivered him to Kei’s side then it would be fine.

  
That was the best scenario. Yamaguchi should stop finding pureness in the world. Such things were imagination. 

  
As they met again last year, Yamaguchi, exhausted as he was, smiled to Kei and said, “We caught the man last week.” He said wobbly. “There’s 8 year old, Tsukishima, a child!” he broke down. “I wish him to die. To die painfully.” 

  
How poor Yamaguchi saw the ugliest monster of the human kind. A same type of monster that created Kei to be one of the best assassin.

  
Kei tempted to do free service for Yamaguchi but Yamaguchi next words halted him. “His trial is next week. I want the world see him, I want him to face the family of little girl he kidnap, and I want him to get his punishment in jail.” 

  
The man probably would die in jail, Yamaguchi knew it too. But, what halted Kei was Yamaguchi strong conviction that the justice would prevail, his belief to the system and his non existent blood thirst. 

  
He said he wanted him to die, not that Yamaguchi wanted to kill him.

  
The pureness and the kindness and the humanity that he had shown even for the worst kind of monster floored Kei. It reared an ugly feeling inside him that they were different, they would never be the same.

  
That was why on the day Akiyama Karl hearing happened, and the judge said he would get his punishment would get lighter if he blabbered about his long list clients. Some big name, Kei realized justice failed Yamaguchi. 

  
Kei accepted a job from a side who wanted to kill the man before the man in jail could blabber about his high profile politician client. Kei didn’t do it for the kindness of his heart. He killed the man for the money and satisfaction to see Karl’s death rolled in his eyes.

  
“Rough job?” He raised his brow to see Tanaka Ryuunosuke who had finished his job sipped some coffee.

  
Kei shrugged, “Not really. They don’t really guard a pedophile carefully.” 

  
“Ah, Akiyama Karl? The criminal who get his punishment reduce if he blabber his client.” Tanaka guessed.

  
“Bingo. He provoked the wrong man I think.” 

  
“He and the man who paid are the peas in the pod. Guess, we can’t complain though. The ring will exist as long as there are people who paid. How much?”

  
“Three million for me, and 2 million for Karasuno.” 

  
“Yen?” 

  
“Euro.” Kei confirmed, “I am rich guy.” 

  
Tanaka laughed, “You sick fucker.” He punched Kei’s arm. “You should say to that man today might be Karl, but next time him.” 

  
“And get one of you come to my room to shut my mouth? No thanks.” 

  
“Well, one day, if I am rich enough and I am bored to live, may be I should start leaking those fuckers names to media. Then get to their home to do some suicide bombing.” Tanaka-san said.

  
Kei raised his brow, “But not today?” 

  
“Not Today. And you?” 

  
“I have left such notion in the trash can long before. I am not an idealist.” No he wasn’t, he was a survivor. And he did his best to live. 

  
Tanaka nodded, “Each for their own.” He stood up, “Treat us the team sometimes.” 

  
“No. You definitely would bring the shrimp and king, so I’ll skip.” 

  
“Oh, come on Moonshine, can’t stand another child prodigy?” 

  
Child prodigy huh? They were just men who was really good at their job. Being a killing machine. “Can’t stand stupidity.”

  
Being with Hinata and Kageyama would hit too close to home. Three survivors. And three people who killed their tormentors. The differences Kageyama and Hinata had someone to protect.

  
Kei didn’t. Kei plunged to kill his monster not because he saw the monster hit his mom, his brother, but when the monster finally snapped, kill his mother and brother because they tried to protect Kei. When the monster headed to his room Kei waited with the lamp, and hit him. He took the knife and drove it to his heart.

  
Kei tried not to remember that event, or even the aftermath. He was alive. He was the survivor and he chose the darkest path he could take so he would never feel dirty in the middle of pureness.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi was so pure. He broke down again for the children who got no justice. For the failure to end the devil ring. Yamaguchi should blame people, he blame humanity and blame the world. 

  
Blamed them. Blamed the world and stop being pure. Be the same survivor like Kei. 

  
However He didn’t. Yamaguchi struggled to fight the wicked world. Yamaguchi was so bright and he could smile not a smile of survivor but a smile of hope.

  
Kei hated him. Kei hated him. 

  
“You think the world is going to chance just because some people feel justice?” Kei wanted Yamaguchi to realize how futile his struggle. 

  
“But if we just accept it like that, nothing will chance. I may not able to save the little girl, but I can save another life. Just another life.” 

  
“For what? For your self justification?” 

  
“For them. For the little girls and boys who cry out there. So they knew there is more in life, that there are people who cares for them, for their future.” And then with teary eyes he said, “There is hope for them.”   
Hope huh? That naivety would kill him. 

  
“I need to go back for work.” Yamaguchi wiped his tears, “Thanks for the coffee, Tsukki.” 

  
Tsukki, that sickening sweet name that laced with things that would break his heart thousandth times. Why couldn’t Yamaguchi become just survivor like him? Why he had to choose the word hope of many other things?

  
“So cruel.” Kei recognized the voice. Kuroo Tetsurou. “Why don’t you tell him that you kill his hope to get his justice.” 

  
“What the fuck you want?” 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou walked with his own cup of coffee, “I am just having a walk and then I overheard your conversation.” He inhaled, “You should say hey I am taking the job to end your justice.” 

  
“It’s none of your fucking business.” 

  
“Ara, so cruel.” He trailed finger on Kei’s shoulder, “You know what they say about people like Yamaguchi Tadashi? A ray of hope. Unlike people like us.” 

  
“Like us?” 

  
“Aren’t we quiet similar?” He asked, “We both are cruel. You killed his dream, then buy him coffee, and hurt him? Trying to force him to admit his self justification?” then he smirked.

  
“Then what they fuck you want?” 

  
“I love your games. Then let me join too.” He grinned, “Let’s see who will win people like us. Or people like him.” 

  
Kei didn’t understand him and didn’t want to. He would not get into stupid game the mad scientist invented. “After all I am the same person like you, the one who embrace our darkness.” 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou was smirking too confidently. Like he knew everything about Kei, like he predicted the outcome that Kei hadn’t even seen. People like him was dangerous. 

  
“Don’t you think people like us should stick together?” he asked again. “We the survivor.” 

  
The survivors. Kei hated how the words rolled out from Kuroo Tetsurou’s mouth. However Kei couldn’t deny it, because He felt it to his bone and marrow the same darkness they had. He believed Kuroo Tetsurou was the same survivor like him.

  
“We both selfish, Moonshine.” He said. 

  
The statement couldn’t be truer than this. “We are manipulative.” 

  
They were. They manipulated people, Kuroo Tetsurou manipulated his way up to be Nekoma’s head laboratory, and Kei tried to manipulate his way into Yamaguchi Tadashi life.

  
“And we both are liars, a very-very good liars.” Kuroo Tetsurou then turned to stand in front Kei, he smiled so wide like a Cheshire cat.

  
***

  
There was nothing such love in the action of sex.

  
It was an instinctual act with full of lust, animalistic urge and skin slapping. 

  
That was why, Kei let Kuroo Tetsurou fucked him from behind even when he hated the man. Each moan, each thrust and each touch burnt them, burnt Kei.

  
Kei didn’t even need to close his eyes, because a black scarf had been tied to his eyes. He arched his back to meet each thrust in his hole.

  
There was nothing tender in the act. There was definitely no love. Because people like them trusted no love. 

  
Kei moaned even louder as the thrust became erratic, a hand wrapped around his cock and another hand pressed his bulging stomach. Kei body’s spasm and he shivered as he cum and spilled his seeds on Kuroo Tetsurou’s hand, and slick gushed out from his ass downed to his thighs. 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou cum inside him. Spilling hot seeds into his body, and he pressed Kei’s stomach and Kei didn’t need anymore stimulation on his dick. He cum again, clenched Kuroo Tetsurou’s cock inside his body.

  
They didn’t cuddle and they didn’t kiss. After both of them reached their peaks, Kuroo Tetsurou pulled out from his body, and Kei knew hot seeds and slick poured out from his crevice. 

  
“So sensitive.” A low murmured from Kuroo Tetsurou. “So sensitive I want to bite you, brand you, and then…” He licked Kei’s neck. “Tied you to my bed.” 

  
Kei’s stomach tensed up. 

  
“Oh, you like to be tied, moonshine?” a low whisper, “Let me guess, you like if tied you, bind you, and put blindfold on you? You don’t want to see your partner right? You can pretend they are your nice sweet police?” 

  
“Hm do you pretend I am your sweet freckles police?” he asked again. He chuckled, “So sweet, you are hard again. Why are you hard again, Moonshine?” his long finger trailed to Kei’s stomach.

  
Lust pooled up inside Kei’s stomach. The sense of humiliation, the inability to see made his sensory nerves became sensitive. “Beg for it, Moonshine. And I shall give it to you, beg for it and I’ll let you pretend I am your sweet freckles police.” 

  
Kei had never begged. He would never begged. 

  
“Ara ra, so stubborn. Or you’d like a gag too?” two long fingers slipped into Kei’s mouth. Opening his mouth and played with his tongue. Kei could taste his own seeds from Kuroo Tetsurou’s fingers, it made him want to gag, but at the same time slick flowing from his hole.

  
“So silent, so beautiful. But so stubborn.” His other hand creeped to the hem of the blindfold. He was going to take the blindfold off. 

  
“Please. Please.” Kei couldn’t see his face. Kei wouldn’t see his face.

  
“Please what. Moonshine.” 

  
“Please fuck me. Please fuck me.” He begged. 

  
“Who am I? Call the name you want moonshine, and I shall be him.” 

  
“Y-yamaguchi.” 

  
“True. Pretend that I am Yamaguchi.” A shallow thrust, “Pretend that I am no longer pure. Pretend that wickedness.” A hard thrust, that pushed Kei down to the mattress. “Pretend that you finally corrupted him.” 

  
His stomach tightened up, and he was so close, so close. 

  
“Call his name. Call his name, Moonshine.” An even lower voice whispered in his ear, “Call his name..” slow lick under his ear, “Call him and I’ll let you cum.” 

  
Kei was desperate, he wanted to cum, but the thrust getting shallower, and he started to feel empty, he was pulling out. He was pulling out. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t pull out, “Y-Yamaguchi.” Kei moaned

  
A hard slam to his inside, and Kei felt full to the brim, he hit his spot with another hard slam and Kei was coming undone. 

  
“You are doing good. Good job, Tsukki.” 

  
The sickening sweet name now laced with poison. The familiar poison that engulfed him with darkness. The bitter taste that he had grown with. The poison that comforted him.

  
When he opened up his eyes as the blindfold fell to the mattress, he saw Kuroo Tetsurou looked at him triumphantly. Kei realized he had entered Kuroo Tetsurou’s game. He got himself into his game.

  
“Chase him, Moonshine. Use your way with him, but he would never able to give you what you need.” He said. “I could give you that.” 

  
“That’s haughtiness.” Kei put on all his clothes, his eyes never left Kuroo Tetsurou. Rule number 2 never let people saw your back. It was an opening to get your back stabbed.

  
“That’s what we call confident. Let’s play the game, let’s see who can win. People like him or people like us.” He sipped his water, “Don’t you love to manipulate your way? Don’t you love to taint that pureness with our world?” 

  
“What is it for you?” 

  
“That’s something you need to figure out if you want.” Kuroo Tetsurou said. “We are good liar but, I’ll give you speck of honesty, I play game in the game.” 

  
Kei squinted his eyes to the manipulator. Game in the game huh? “What makes you think I would play?”   
Kuroo Tetsurou picked up the blind fold from the bed, he handed to Kei, “I’ll let you pretend during our game. I’ll let you pretend, Tsukki.” 

  
Kei played the game.

  
***  
Yamaguchi Tadashi killed someone today.

  
Kei and Tanaka-san just helped a little bit with the bullet that identical as Yamaguchi’s bullet which they shot right into their head. Government, the highest clients who made the request.

  
The target was maniacal serial killer who possessed child pornography but he also held government secret. So to kill two birds in one stone, they hired Karasuno and requested to make it like The police who killed them.

  
Unfortunate soul who became the scape-goat was Yamaguchi Tadashi. No he wouldn’t get into prison, he shot him in the confusion because the killer started the fire.

  
Yamaguchi just to live with conscience that he took away a life. He just killed someone instead of protecting it.

  
Tanaka-san and Kei watched the whole fiasco with usual stare until Yamaguchi’s body shivered in sob of broken heart, and he said he didn’t mean it. The more his superior assured him that he wasn’t wrong that his superior would take responsibility, the more visible the guilt on Yamaguchi’s eyes.

  
The darker his eye, and the more guilt and regret raked his body. 

  
“Fuck, if only this job doesn’t save our ass. I would happily take responsibility.” Tanaka-san said.

  
“the fact that our asses don’t get into prison because of this type of job, Tanaka-san.” Kei almost felt giddy

.  
Felt the guilt and Kei hoped Yamaguchi Tadashi became numb like Kei. At least Yamaguchi should know there are some life who deserved to be taken. There was nothing to cry over. There was nothing to feel remorse to.

  
“Good kid, I like him.” Tanaka-san said. 

  
When Yamaguchi Tadashi went to train in one of Karasuno facility, Tanaka and Kei who were in charge, they taught him valuable things, but they didn’t teach him how to deal with guilt,

  
Because they hadn’t even felt any type of remorse anymore.

  
“Don’t worry Tanaka-san.” He said. “He is resilient. He is going to bounce back.” 

  
“I hope so. World needs kids like them.” 

  
Seriously Kei would make sure, Yamaguchi Tadashi bounced back. Bounce back, and got the same experience again only the accumulate point would breed the numbness. Please bounced back and let go that naivety.

  
That was why Kei visited Yamaguchi who locked himself in his apartment, who drowned in guilt and said, “You let one life obstruct your justice for the kids out there?” 

  
“But it’s life Tsukki. I just take one life. I just kill someone.” 

  
“He is a criminal. Why bother?”

  
“But he’s still human. And no other human should take that life easily. Just a stray shot. Just one bullet and I kill someone.” 

  
“If you keep mulling over stupid criminal, you can’t save the life of the children who cry out there.” 

  
He left because he had nothing to say again. He had said enough to make Yamaguchi to bounce back. Yamaguchi should bounce back. 

  
Kei felt sense of triumphant when Yamaguchi went back to his job and hunted the criminal again. Slowly but surely, just see how long he could hold on the sweet naïve disposition. How long would he cling to his superficial justice? 

  
“So cruel, his bullet doesn’t even get to the Toyama Akihiro’s body.” Kuroo Tetsurou said, one morning after Kei came to Nekoma after collaboration with Inarizaki. They asked Kei to confirm the body with one of the Yasuhiko’s cubs. 

  
The cubs Miya Atsumu was talking to other forensic while the head laboratory stood in monitor room. Kei didn’t need to ask who was Toyama Akihiro. They talked about Yamaguchi.

  
“It is your bullet by the way.” Kuroo Tetsurou informed him. “Yours that nestled right between his heart muscles.” He tapped Kei’s left chest. “Clean shot cut the main artery. I heard sweet freckles-kun still attended the therapy.” 

  
Kei smiled, “He would bounce back.” 

  
“Ah.” Kuroo Tetsurou smirked, “Because you encourage him?” 

  
Kei refused to answer. Kuroo Tetsurou laughed, “Moonshine. Moonshine. You play long term game.” 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou never specified how long Kei had time to play the game. Kei preferred a long strategy to ensure his victory. Slowly, and slowly Yamaguchi should get fed up by the world.

  
Then he would become people like Kei.

  
“Well, Patience is a virtue.” Kuroo Tetsurou said again. “I wish you luck.” 

  
“You admitted my victory?” 

  
“Your victory is when Yamaguchi Tadashi goes to your side, but moonshine.” Kuroo Tetsurou cusped his jaw, his finger tapped to Kei’s scent gland. “Your Victory is still too faraway.” 

  
His thumbed touched Kei’s lips corner. Then he asked, “Wanna pretend?”   
***  
Kei was on his knee, eyes blindfolded with red ties, and his mouth full of Kuroo’s Tetsurou’s cock. He let him thrust into his mouth, he let Kuroo Tetsurou’s fuck his mouth with his long cock down to his throat.  
It was getting harder to breath but Kei loved the way his lung burnt for oxygen.

  
He liked the way his mouth hurt and he wanted the way it burnt.

  
His hair was pulled and his hand was tied down. He let Kuroo Tetsurou controlled his head, and let them succumbed to the lust. 

  
He hears him chuckled, Kei choked on the hotness that spurted to his throat, and a hand pressed his head until he felt soft hair caressed his nose and cheek. The musky smell infiltrated his smelling sense.

  
“Good job, Tsukki.” 

  
The name now not only laced in poison but drowned in it. Drown with the familiar poison and bitterness which Kei took as solace with.

  
A water bottle went near his mouth and Kei felt the water drenched his throat, washing away the saltiness and the sin away. Then come a soft texture fruit into his mouth, with another gulped of water.

  
The blindfold was kept on his eyes. He just needed to open his mouth to accept the water and fruit. 

  
“I can take care of you, Tsukki.” 

  
***  
Kei waited in the shadow to let exhaustion finally caught up with Yamaguchi Tadashi. It wouldn’t be long, because another case, another case and a body of thirteen year old boy who founded in the garage od his own father who recorded him raping his own son.

  
Kei vomited that night.

  
That little boy could be him. That little boy could be him if he was late to grab the lamp and kill the monster from his childhood.

  
Yes, Kei killed his own father who had planned to rape him after forcing his ‘affection’ to Kei when he was a sleep. Kei killed him. Kei stabbed his heart and slit his throat because he didn’t want to die.

  
Like Oniichan. Like Okaasan .

  
Like people who tried to protect him but they failed. 

  
Kei didn’t come to Yamaguchi that night because even in his broken state, Yamaguchi Tadashi held so much pureness that made Kei felt even filthier. He wanted to scrub his skin, he wanted to be away from the pureness.

  
From the hopefulness that Yamaguchi held as a torch in the name of justice and humanity. 

  
Just went to Kei’s side and be survivor like him. Giving Kei the validation that Kei wanted. Gave Kei the same darkness, the same satisfaction when Kei finally put the end of his childhood nightmare.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi reminded him of a pure girl next door who peered on their window looking at the yard, the little girl whom the parents saw the sin in the house but chose to blindfold themselves with sense of calmness and serenity

  
The girl who peered at their fences to call Kei beauty but ignored his pleas of help. The girl who looked at Kei liked he was a monster for killing his tormentor. The first words she said, “You should tell the police, I should call the police.” 

  
Why? Why people who believe in pureness like them only selfishly cocooned themselves with their crooked justice? With the ignorance. With the fucking façade.

  
Why was it wrong for Kei to get his own justice? Why they let Kei fell and succumbed to darkness.

  
Kei felt her stare and feeling the dirt and filth crawled on his skin. She looked at him like he was the monster and the most repulsive things on earth? The pure girl threw up when Kei walked closer to her.

  
The smell of her vomit and blood on Kei’s body mixed into his smelling sense. Throwing him out of balance. Choking the plea of help back to his own throat. The stare of disgust sent Kei to flee from the scene and ran away to the place where those stares couldn’t reach him.

  
Kei went to Kuroo Tetsurou’s place. That night he tainted himself with more darkness until he couldn’t feel the filth, the dirt that crawled on his skin. He shut his eyes until he saw no light inside his retina. Until all the image swapped away by the pleasure and the lust.

  
By the animalistic urge which poisoned him. Feeding his darkness with Kuroo Tetsurou darkness.   
“Cum for me, Moonshine.” 

  
He didn’t moan Yamaguchi’s names again because he couldn’t bear even more light inside his life. He came with whine and moan of muffle words that akin to Kuroo Tetsurou’s names. 

  
***  
Stubbornness was what driving Kei to be alive until now. 

  
His will to breath and survive that made him stay floating to in the darkness but keep on living.

  
The akin stubbornness drove him to keep observe Yamaguchi, to keep giving him a push to the edge of darkness.

  
He saw Yamaguchi Tadashi walked limply between despair and hope. He observed him battling the desperation, the darkness every night.

  
People said it was a hope that had him going, because in one or another way, he wanted Yamaguchi crossed the path and be defiled just like him.

  
Kei knew better. Kei knew better because he saw a pure girl who called him beautiful in Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

  
“Yamaguchi Tadashi will never be your salvation, moonshine.” Kuroo Tetsurou said that once after their session, after Kei landed from Narita after having client in far across the continent. “He either broken like a butterfly in the spider web or keep flying away.” 

  
Salvation. He didn’t need that word. He had never needed salvation. He took solace in darkness. 

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi was getting shot today. A bullet grazed his shoulder, he kept chasing the target. In the end he subdued the criminal, Akiyama Charles, Karl’s brothers and compliance.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi was bleeding but he smiled. “I got him.” 

  
He got a praise from his superior, he finally caught one of the master mind, breaking one small chain of Child slavery. He saved two lives, two young children whose life might altered all together but they had hope.

  
Hope. The damn thing bloomed on Yamaguchi Tadashi eyes again, and now it was flourishing, and the spring was on him again.

  
It was beautiful and sickening. 

  
The more beautiful Yamaguchi Tadashi, the further he was from Kei’s side. 

  
No one posted a job for killing Akiyama Charles. No one, because he was just small fry compared to his brother, who knew their clients names. Charles was just poor imitation of his brother. He operated independently because he himself was sick, he was like the monster of Kei’s memories. 

  
Kei didn’t kill for pleasure or for his self satisfaction or even for justice.

  
He killed for money.

  
That was why when no one posted a job for killing Akiyama Charles, he couldn’t obstruct Yamaguchi Tadashi justice anymore. It was public hearing, people around the world, People in Japan judge Charles, they demanded the justice. They demanded him to put in jail without any possibilities to see the sun again

  
They demanded him to be death. Death by justice. People were enraged for two young children, people in the name of humanity demanded Akiyama Charles to be punished with death sentences.

  
“There are good people out there, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi Tadashi said as Kei visited him at hospital, “We will do this together, we all will get the justice for Makoto-kun and Maaya-chan.” 

  
Kei destroyed his room. He hurt himself that night.

  
Humanity what humanity? The same people who pretended not to see Kei and his pleas for help. The people who acted because other pushed them. Because other gave them the false sense for justice, because people like Yamaguchi Tadashi who stood firm in his own self justification. 

  
“Tell me what you want, moonshine.” Kuroo Tetsurou whispered as he touched Kei spinal cord softly.  
The tatami floor creaked when he moved to accommodate Kei between his legs. Kei sought comfort from their bare skin. Kei pressed his body closer to Kuroo Tetsurou’s bare chest, Kei was taking off Kuroo Tetsurou’s traditional yukata so he could put his face to the warm skin.

  
“Do you want me to post a job to kill Akiyama Charles?” he offered, “I can do that even before his court trial tomorrow. Then one of your colleagues would do the deed tonight.” He said. “No one would know, Moonshine.”

  
The whispered became stronger in his ears. “It would break sweet Yamaguchi-san heart though, or may be, you would break his soul.” 

  
The moon had risen to shine from the window, the only illumination in this room. Kuroo Tetsurou offered him Yamaguchi Tadashi to his side. A way to defile those hopes. 

  
“Do that. Do that.” He whispered. Destroyed those fragile justice. Kill Akiyama Charles so Yamaguchi would know his struggle wasted into vain. 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou chuckled, “So cruel Moonshine. My Tsukki is so cruel, you really want him to be people like us, do you?” he said. 

  
“Is it wrong?” 

  
“Morally yes.” Kuroo Tetsurou parted Kei’s legs, and then a finger trailed his inner tight, “But people like us are selfish. People like us play the game and people like us like to win. You want to win right?” 

  
“Mm.” Kei nodded.

  
Kuroo Tetsurou chuckled again. “So dark my moonshine. There is no coming back though.” He circled his finger on the outer part of Kei’s rim, and touched the crevice but didn’t insert his finger.

  
“Mm.” This should break Yamaguchi Tadashi. No matter how strong he was. Then he would become just like Kei.

  
No more the stares that made Kei’s skin crawled. No more the type of pureness who made Kei felt filthier than usual. 

  
“Then I will do that for you Moonshine.” Kuroo Tetsurou inserted his finger inside. “Let’s play pretend again Moonshine. Blindfold?”

  
“No.” Kei hid his face inside between Kuroo Tetsurou’s neck, shut his eyes, and buried his sense to the warmth of darkness that Kuroo Tetsurou provided for him. It fed his madness, and his desire, and sated his lust.

  
Kei felt sense of triumphant as Yamaguchi clung to him while mourning for two children who couldn’t get their justice. How the rich kept using their money to bend the justice for their own benefit.

  
How could human be so cruel? 

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi didn’t know the man he clung to, the man he thought was his friend, the cruelest of all.

  
The Victory was ever so close and it tasted like honey dripped with venom. 

  
He left Yamaguchi Tadashi in his despair, and let the time watered the bitterness and the despair that Kei sowed in him and then Kei would come back reaping his harvest.

  
***

  
When you were too certain of your victory, you found yourself in the brink of defeat. 

  
Instead of blooming in darkness, Yamaguchi Tadashi found solace in Yachi Hitoka. The woman with pureness of the world, whose worked as doctor because she wanted to save people.

  
Yachi Hitoka the doctor who helped Yamaguchi Tadashi. The doctor who comeback from faraway island with some heavy wound that made her couldn’t operate anyone again. A heavy jagged scar because the local gang enraged she helped people. 

  
It was maddening to see two souls basked in the light, doing their part to change the world and healed their souls. Uprooting every darkness seeds that Kei sowed inside Yamaguchi Tadashi. Uprooting the despair he had planted carefully

  
The hope comeback to Yamaguchi, and it was even stronger than before.  
Brighter, and made Kei vomited after meeting the couple. 

  
Why couldn’t he just break like Kei? Why? 

  
Why? 

  
Healing each other, healing each other with what? 

  
There was no healing in this. This was an only method in madness. Be a survivor like Kei.

  
The destruction came, out of blue. He went to Kuroo Tetsurou’s place, and Kuroo Tetsurou let him destruct all the thing he could reach, he watched as Kei painted all the tatami room with dark paint and some of his blood when he punched the floor. 

  
He let Kei slumped against him. As the energy left him. 

  
“Yachi Hitoka’s mother left her alone with her rapist father, ah Yachi Hitoka’s mother is murdered by her father the night she found the man she married, raping her little daughter, Yachi Hitoka finally snapped and called the neighbor, and the good Samaritan called the police.” 

  
Yachi Hitoka chose the different path from Kei. Yachi Hitoka could be like Kei, but she chose the light instead of the darkness. 

  
“She is the same like you, moonshine.” 

  
Yes, she was the same like him. That was why they were attracted to Yamaguchi Tadashi, but then, “But Yachi Hitoka is not murderer.” He whispered again. “The filth and darkness didn’t defile her. She is Yamaguchi Tadashi equivalent in the light. They don’t just become like us.” 

  
“So sad right moonshine. People like them wouldn’t turn into us, and we couldn’t turn like them. We belonged to different world. They belonged to their own world.” He let Kei’s nail fingers raked his back.

  
“Please.” 

  
Kei didn’t know what he begged Kuroo Tetsurou’s for. But he knew Kuroo Tetsurou could give it to him, Kuroo Tetsurou knew what he needed, Kuroo Tetsurou could take care of his need. 

  
“Please what moonshine?” He asked.

  
Kei climbed above Kuroo Tetsurou laps, desperate for another skin contact, for something more. For something that anchor him to the world, to the darkness, to something that would pull him away from this frustration.

  
From the destruction in his mind. The lust to end all of these. 

  
“Remember our game?” Kuroo Tetsurou asked. “People like us will always get defeated moonshine. We don’t even hold a candle for people like them.” 

  
“Please.” 

  
“You want to pretend again hm?” He asked. “But remember that when you moaned his name, he would call Yachi Hitoka. Yachi Hitoka who doesn’t crumble from the world. Yachi Hitoka whose kindness sooth his soul. Yachi Hitoka who choose light instead of succumbing in darkness.” 

  
“Do you win or lose, Moonshine?” Kuroo Tetsurou’s hand held on his painful cock. He touched it light like a feather. Kei needed more, “If you still want to play the game I can make Yachi Hitoka disappear, that would push Yamaguchi-san to our side.” 

  
He whispered again. Now, his hand moved to give all the friction that Kei needed. “I can make him go to your side.” 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou had always given the greatest temptation. 

  
“But Moonshine, even he were by your side. He would call Yachi Hitoka’s name. Her name would be his torch that lighten up his day and he would call her name even when he were with you.” 

  
Kei grappled for the release, he needed more. He needed more than this. He needed…

  
Kei’s fumbled with Kuroo Tetsurou’s yukata, and touched his cock. “Ssh slowly moonshine. I’ll give it to you.” He eased Kei’s pants. He guided Kei to his cock and slowly Kei felt the penetration and reached the fullness he desperately needed. “He couldn’t give you this moonshine. I can pretend to be him, but he…”

Kei was flipped roughly to the tatami floor.

  
His knees scrapped the floor, and long hard thrust slammed into his body. Pleasure and Pain wrecked his body, and he spasm as he felt he cum just with a single slam. Kuroo Tetsurou kept on thrusting, forcing Kei to ride his own orgasm. The sensation, the pain, the pleasure, the overstimulation were driving him to the madness. 

  
“He would never give you this.” He whispered again. “Do you want it? Be selfish Moonshine, but make sure you know exactly that Yamaguchi wouldn’t be the same Yamaguchi if you killed Yachi.” 

  
“Even if I make Yachi Hitoka disappeared, you would hold the torch of killing her.” 

  
His thrust became erratic and Kei needed it once again. Once again to get over the edge, to plunge himself into darkness. “Beg for it Moonshine. Beg and I’ll give everything you need.” He bit Kei’s shoulder and dragged his tongue to his neck, nape, and back. Another bite. “Do you want me to be Yamaguchi Tadashi or…” He pulled out completely, and Kei whined due to the emptiness.

  
Desire and lust pooled on his stomach. Kei wanted it to be released, he wanted the same darkness that complete him nightly. He needed…he needed Kuroo Tetsurou did something to quell the lust inside his stomach.

  
“Please fuck me. Please” He begged. 

  
“I will, moonshine. But choose I can fuck you with kindness as Yamaguchi Tadashi or…” He bit Kei’s lower neck, “I can fuck you with pain. With pleasure you craved, with cruelness and with the thing that you know you need.” 

  
His whisper was as sweet as the venom he fed Kei everyday. The poison that fueled Kei’s darkness and surrounded him. The darkness that both of them took solace in. The darkness that penetrated to their soul.

  
He chose this path and yet he craved for pureness. He wanted to corrupt that pureness so he would get equal ground.

  
He adored yet despise people like Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka. He despised them with all his blood because they refused to lose hope and faith.

  
What made you so sure about the world? 

  
Why you thought your insignificant crooked justice would save everybody?

  
Why keeping a faith for people who cocooned themselves with false sense of security and calmness?

People who cocooned themselves as civil people, as kind people, as positive people because they closed their eyes until the fact presented in their eyes.

  
Why believed to people who pretended to not see two little boys with bruise on their body? Why they pretended not to see a woman who begged them to save her little boy? Why they acted like they don’t see a little boy who plead to save him because father hurt him? 

  
Why told him to go home? 

  
“Don’t go anywhere when I fucked you moonshine.” Kuroo Tetsurou thrust suddenly without warning. Pain ripped through Kei body, followed by pleasure. “Tell me moonshine. Tell me what you need. And I’ll give it to you.”

  
“Come to me, and I wouldn’t deny you anything. I can even deliver Yamaguchi Tadashi to your door.” He whispered again, “But people like them couldn’t take care of you. They are fragile and easy to break.” 

  
Kei whimpered again. He wanted Yamaguchi became like him survivor. But he didn’t want him break. A broken soul was no fun. A broken soul was like a butterfly trapped in spider web, waiting for death.

  
He didn’t want Yamaguchi Tadashi to die. He didn’t want that.

  
But what should he do to make him darkened like him but not break? What should he do again? 

  
“Yamaguchi Tadashi just doesn’t have thing like us. Moonshine.” 

  
Kei realized that people that belonged to light wouldn’t happily accepted the life like him. The life of liars, killers and manipulator.

  
Yamaguchi was resilient because of the hope and light.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi was sickening yet beautiful. His damnation and obsession. The thing he wanted to possess badly, but he couldn’t. 

  
“Do you still want to win the game?” He asked. “You don’t have to answer now. Think carefully moonshine, think carefully.” 

  
***  
Kei watched with impassive eyes, as Yamaguchi Tadashi danced with Yachi Hitoka in the some stupid function that had been held by some hypocrite politician to celebrate the police achievement or so.

  
Kei wasn’t stalking, he was hired the kill the hypocrite politician. His order was easy, make it like a natural death. The poor man didn’t know his wife hired Kei because his wife wanted to make her son as heir. 

  
The hypocrite had another son with another woman. The official wife wanted to kill the politician before he changed his mind and changed his will. Ah rich guy problem. Kei might have lot of money from his job, but Kei was just simply living in the different world.

  
No one would care for his money when he died. No heir battles, and no one would cry for him.  
Kei put the poison inside the politician wine. Slow reacting chemical that would cut off the oxygen circulation in body, and left the victim with cardiac arrest. 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou told him some of weird chemistry phrases that Kei didn’t bother to remember, but he remembered how long the drug would take time. Kei saw another movement in room, he saw Kuroo Tetsurou spoke with the politician. 

  
Ah, he often forgot Kuroo Tetsurou was important figure. Head of Nekoma laboratory, son of ex minster of defense and son of cunning congress woman who killed her own sick pedophile husband. The great fuckery and mockery.

  
Kuroo Tetsurou turned around and this time he spoke to Yamaguchi and Yachi Hitoka. He laughed and smiled, like he had no part in Yamaguchi downfall which Kei wanted.

  
It would be easier to just pull the trigger and shot Yachi Hitoka from Kei’s position. 

  
How could Yachi Hitoka smiled like that after what she had been through? She should stop smiling, she should stop retaining that kind things? What was so good in the world who had betrayed you? What kind of thing that she wanted to prove? 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou lifted his glass of wine up to toss with Yachi Hitoka and Yamaguchi Tadashi but Kei realized his eyes were on Kei. How the hell the fucker know he was here?

  
In next two seconds, things happened the wine was drunk by them. The politician stumbled and lost consciousness. People screamed. They got panicked. 

  
Kei felt slight satisfaction to see horror dawned to their false peace. They thought their world is all rainbow right? Time for them to realize, they had the peace because people like Kei lurked only in the dark.

  
The sense of anguish permeated from the room. Except Yachi Hitoka who dashed to the politician doing one last thing, tried to do CPR, and pumped the man chest. Yamaguchi Tadashi followed her and called ambulance.

  
As expected of Police officers and doctor who worked in emergency service.

  
Futile.

  
Kei wanted to see the realization of their futile effort graced their face. It should be nice if they just realize, ah injustice could happen right in front of their face. 

  
Even when it was futile Yachi Hitoka and Yamaguchi Tadashi kept trying to save the people in front of them.

  
It should be wicked for Kei to enjoy the anguish, the desperation that radiated from Yachi Hitoka. No one should enjoy the show like this, but he did especially after Yachi Hitoka sweated a lot while trying another minutes to revive the death heart

  
The anguish. 

  
The symphony that Kei took pleasure in. The chaos that the death cause. The hypocrisy that people in the room played, the wife who mourned for the husband she paid to kill. The son who reaped the benefit after his father die.

  
The mistress who gritted her teeth in rage instead of sorrow over the death of her lover.

  
What a great orchestra which Kei enjoyed by himself.

  
Except as he observed Kuroo Tetsurou, the creator of the medicine, also helped Yachi Hitoka to work on the dead heart. The sick bastard had audacity of smirking as the paramedic followed by Yachi Hitoka took out the dead body.

  
Kei felt the taste of slight victory as he saw despair and anguish colored Yachi Hitoka’s eyes. Nothing hurt doctor than a death patient right? Cardiac arrest what would you do? The death of your patient in front of your eyes.

  
He saw Yachi Hitoka cried. Why did she cry? She shouldn’t be a doctor if she couldn’t handle the death of her patients. 

  
That weakness was disgusting.

  
What did Yamaguchi see in her anyway?

  
***  
“I am getting married.” Yamaguchi Tadashi had peculiar timing. 

  
“To who?” 

  
“Hitoka-chan.” He said.

  
Kei laughed, Kei laughed because he didn’t know what should he respond with. Instead of sensing desperation, Yamaguchi and Yachi sent Kei to the desperation.

  
“Why are you laughing?” 

  
Kei pushed once again, “Funny, like you take a life and she try to save a life.” Yamaguchi bristled and a ghost of pain appeared in his eyes. “Ah sorry, it’s just one life.” 

  
“It’s not funny.” 

  
“Of course, it’s not. That’s only trash life anyway.” 

  
“It’s still a life.” Yamaguchi’s pain even more visible now.

  
Kei raised his brow, suppressing the grin of victory. He could do this. He could push him to edge of darkness once again. “Why are you so working up for a criminal?” 

  
“Because he is still a human being.” 

  
“He was human, now he is a mere corpse.” Kei patted Yamaguchi Tadashi. “You know if you can’t deal with that, you shouldn’t be a police or special agents. In one or another way, you will shoot your gun again. And may be, you will kill someone again.”

  
Yamaguchi flinched, “I know. But I will understand the value of the life I am taking too. The next time I shoot my gun, I will bear the consequences of it too. I am not going to shrink again, but I won’t be someone who lost.” 

  
“Or you choose naivety.” 

  
“It’s not naivety Tsukki, it’s hope.” 

  
“Hope will not save anyone.” 

  
“But hope makes people continue to fight on the right thing. You wouldn’t be lose in life, Tsukki.” 

  
Too late. It was too late. It was naivety, it was a mere ideal ideology. Kei was realist but he would never be philosopher. 

  
Philosopher talked about ideal life.

  
Those type of bullshit only worked on people who hadn’t been baptized by blood and death. Who hadn’t had sin piled upon their head. Who hadn’t defile themselves to avoid disgust that crept every night in their dreams. 

  
“I don’t want to be that person.” 

  
Something inside Kei broke as soon as that words got out from Yamaguchi Tadashi mouth.

  
He didn’t want to be like Kei, he would never go to Kei’s side despite whatever things that Kei had done. He would never let himself to be driven by darkness that Kei himself instilled inside Yamaguchi Tadashi.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi would never break. But Kei was breaking.

  
He despised Yamaguchi Tadashi. He despised those conviction, those strong eyes that challenged him that implied that Kei would never make him to be on Kei’s side. He despised the light who refused to die.  
He despised him. He despised him. He hated him.

  
Kei stood up briskly. He ignored Yamaguchi’s call for his name. What for? Why should he listen to someone who leave? Who refused to open his eyes? Who deluded himself in the naivety? 

  
Kei wanted to hurt someone, he wanted to destroy everything just like the destruction in his mind.   
Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou could make his wish for destruction come true. He should go there. Kuroo Tetsurou would know what to do. 

  
“Ah moonshine.” Kuroo Tetsurou stood there in his traditional Yukata with the wine glass inside his hand. “Ah scary eyes.” He then moved away from the table, “Go ahead.” He put down the wine glass beside its bottle. 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou walked calmly to the window sill as he watched Kei destroyed the glass the wine, the redness painted the perfect Tatami floor. Tainting the white wall and ripping the shoji door. 

  
There was a madness inside him that beg to be released. There was something akin to pain and torn in his heart that choke him. Kei refused to identify the weird sensation inside his heart.

  
Because a human’s killer had no business with something associated with an act of selflessness. He deserved no redemption due to his remorseless aptitude for death.

  
“Finish?” Kuroo Tetsurou asked as Kei was slumping on him. “My poor moonshine.” 

  
Kei took Kuroo Tetsurou’s hand and put it on his head. Kuroo Tetsurou started to pat his head and played with the tendril of his hair. “I lost. I lost.” 

  
“Are you sure?” 

  
“People like him are.. undefeatable.” 

  
“Poor moonshine. You’ve tried your hardest to win.” Kuroo Tetsurou’s comforted him with slow poison. “Some people are just unbreakable moonshine but some people breakable.” 

  
Then Kuroo Tetsurou cusped his face, he raised up Kei’s chin up with his fore finger. “But Moonshine, I’ll tell you something, people like us win too, if you play the right game.” 

  
He did something they had never did despite having sex, despite using their body to sate their lust for each other, Kuroo Tetsurou kissed him with the whole darkness and venom he had drowned Kei with.

  
“Moonshine, I win.” He touched the soft skin on the crook of Kei’s long neck, then stopped in his vein there

“Tell me now moonshine, can you live without my touch? Can you find someone who will pretend to be Yamaguchi Tadashi for you?” Kuroo Tetsurou bit on his shoulder, “Will you find someone who gives you reason to kill someone?” 

  
“Can you find someone who will take care everything for you?” He licked the place where he bit, “I would take care everything for you, Tsukishima Kei. I open my arms for your deepest desire, for your darkness. I will accept everything.” 

  
Kei looked at the man cat like eyes, the eyes full of deception and cruelty. The eyes that full of darkness. The eyes that promised him every his dark desire. “Have I lied to you, Tsukishima Kei?” 

  
The liar and the liar. They both were such a pair. They played deception game, and Kei lost. Kei had lost everything, he couldn’t make Yamaguchi Tadashi went to his side, and he could never make Yamaguchi Tadashi turn to be him.

  
“No.” 

  
“Then, my win is still your win.” Kuroo Tetsurou said. “Tell me, tell me what you want and I shall make it come true for you.”

  
Kei tightened his held on Kuroo Tetsurou’s neck, “Pretend to be him. Pretend to be him making love to Yachi Hitoka.”

  
Kuroo Tetsurou chuckled, “As you wish.” 

  
***  
There was a beautiful crow who wanted to leave trash heaps. 

  
No, there was a beautiful crow who wished to attract the bird of other feather to join him in the dumpster.

  
The crow wanted to paint the dove black but the dove was too resilient. Dove would only mated with Dove, they needed the pureness to live.

  
The dove wasn’t destined to live in dumpster with the crow. The crow would kill the dove.

  
The crow belonged to the cat.

  
Cat was fickle by nature, blessed with haughtiness and manipulation.

  
Cat was dishonest creature just like crow. 

  
Cat adored the crow despite their dispute over territory.

  
“Yachi-san sends her wedding invitation.” Kenma said as he dissected the corpse on their table. “Your moonshine kill this one.” 

  
“Ah, I know.” Kuroo Tetsurou adored the work of his moonshine. Clean and perfect. As expected of child prodigy. 

  
Kenma blinked, “You guys really deserve each other. Both of you cruel enough to push people into madness just to own them.” 

  
“So cruel, I am not owning someone, it’s slavery Kenma.” Tetsurou tilted his neck, and he knew Kenma could see the bond mark on his neck, “In fact he owns me. I am his loyal servant to do his will.” 

  
Kenma looked at him, “You fed his darkness, you pulled him away from any speck of light that Yamaguchi Tadashi brought to him. Then you make Yamaguchi Tadashi met Yachi Hitoka.” 

  
“And it’s proven to be the best decision right? They healed each other.” 

  
“You could put Yachi Hitoka in Hokkaido.” 

  
“But then we will lose earnest doctor who wants to save a life. Who dedicate herself to save people. I make her having a will to continue. She is in brink of death if she hasn’t met Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Then Tetsurou smiled, “Yamaguchi Tadashi too became happier.” 

  
“Just in Tsukishima’s expenses.” 

  
“I am sorry that someone needs to be hurt to make two beautiful souls united. Two beautiful souls that the world needs the most. And if it were Kei who get hurt, I have no choice.” 

  
“You are crazy.” 

  
“I never say I do that for the kindness. Just like what you’ve done to Inuoka, pretending to be some ordinary Medical Examiner.” 

  
“You don’t have a say in that.” 

  
“I am sorry Kitten, our brain.” He shrugged, Tetsurou enjoyed the slight pain from the still raw bond mark. A real good proof of madness that Kei inflicted when he watched Yamaguchi and Yachi engagement party.

  
“You and your moonshine really deserve each other, I hope your madness and his wouldn’t burn you two.”

  
Ah, the madness would only consume them thoroughly. They were right where the belonged. They belonged to each other. 

  
Tetsurou just needed to use a bit underhand method to make Kei realize, people like theem should stick together. They belonged to each other.

  
The cat and the crow of the dumpster.  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'll admit I write abo verse because well it's easier to add more element in the fic. It's also easier to write racy scene. And i am not well-verse in bdsm, i only read it from Wikipedia so excuse my mistake. 
> 
> This is probably the darkest story i ever wrote. Well aside from Miyakita story which on progress.


End file.
